Jennifer Tomlinson
Dun worry she is just being replaced yo. 'Appearance' Eye Colour: Brown Hair Colour: Black Trademark: Australian accent So, I'm Jennifer, and my appearance goes a bit like this: black hair, brown eyes. A spot of makeup. I really like the edgy eyeliner and stuff like that. I also love bright nail polish. By the way, my trademark is an accent 'cause I'm an Aussie. Moved to America when I was seven. As far as my style goes, I love dresses, skirts, jeans, rompers, basically anything in a bright colour. Even if my clothes aren't a bright colour, something to make me stand out. Accessories as well! One of my favourite things to do is get myself noticed. 'Family' Christine Tomlinson is my mother. All you actors may know of her because she starred in Chicago on Broadway when she moved here. Being the caretaker of five girls, or I guess just Hannah and I now, probably isn't easy, but she makes it seem that way! Mum is really close to me and all my sisters. We all find ways to bond by going out to eat and shopping and things like that (: My dad is Scott Tomlinson. You may also have heard of him. He directed a bunch of small films in Australia, and now he's directing this huge action-adventure series, which I'm hyped about. I don't see him often because he so busy with his films, but I love him anyway. Katiana is my eldest sister. She's a newlywed. I've always looked up to her and admired her. Kat is a really famous model now she's moved to America. I can't say I see her every day, but we have a special bond because she's the eldest Tomlinson sister and I'm the youngest. After Katiana comes Bridget. Bridget has finished school but she's not ready to be married just yet. Besides myself, she is definitely the wildest Tomlinson sister. So I guess you could say we tell each other some crazy things we've done that know one else knows about. Strange bond we have. Next is Ana-Marie, another one of my sisters. Ana-Marie is in her junior year of college and she's very studious. She wants to be a bestselling author, and her writing is already well-known around her campus. The pair of us don't always get on well because she wants me to focus on my schoolwork. Ah, well. Hannah is my fourth sister. She's in her junior year of high school, but she doesn't go to Hollywood Arts. She's hoping to go to university on a soccer scholarship. We're the closest in age so we tell each other just about everything. We love to take a bunch of random pictures together too. You've been warned. 'History' I was born to Christine Tomlinson, a Broadway star, and Scott Tomlinson, a director, on July 31, 1998, at 10:34 AM. From my birth to age six, I lived in Queensland, Australia with my mother, father, and four sisters (Katiana, Bridget, Ana-Marie, and Hannah). I have some really fond memories of Queensland, but when I was seven, Katiana was already off at university and my parents decided she should finish up school in America. So the whole family moved here to LA. My parents quickly found job opportunities. I remember when my mum would jet off to New York every weekend and fly back, saying she hadn't gotten the jobs on Broadway, until one day, she did. She toured for a while and my dad got into film making. Katiana was a model, Bridget was a popular dancer and cheerleader at school, Ana-Marie made excellent marks, and Hannah shined on the soccer field. But I didn't know what to do. I asked my mum, once the Chicago run was over, if I could try some dance classes. She agreed, and now I take advanced jazz. After school I would film random music videos with my friends, so that's how I got into singing and photography and all that. It was a really creative time for me. 'How I Got Into Hollywood Arts' I wanted to make an excellent impression on Helen, so I did something really extravagant. I was smartly dressed and I sang Brokenhearted by Karmin, which is sort of my theme song now. I threw together a jazz routine that I performed while I was singing. Helen agreed to let me shadow Gemma Styles for the rest of this year, and I'll be studying here in the fall. 'Personality' Let's see...I'm best described as a social butterfly. I love making new friends. I have a bunch of mates back in Australia. Just a warning, I can be a tad shy at the first jump, like I was when we moved to America. But that lasts for about five minutes, and then I never shut up! lol. Dad calls me a "passionate gal". If I believe in something strongly, there's no chance of getting me off the bandwagon. Most of the time I'm not afraid to give new things a burl (READ: try new things). Introduce me to something I absolutely loathe, and you'll never hear the end of it. Literally, if I hate it, I GET LOUD, so watch my temper at times. When people talk about something I love in a foul way, I also get quite fired up. Start me off on something brilliant, though, and I'll owe you one forever. Either I love it or hate it, no in between. Right, I'm usually pretty sweet, but I have a temper. A mean one too. Everyone's like, "That lass from Aussie, she's adorable!" (I'm exaggerating a boat load.) Honestly, these folks don't know the half of it. Your best bet is to just not cross me with negative intentions. All the chiz you toss at me will be fired back in time. A word of advice is to stay on my good side so I can be the most caring girl you've ever met. I'm sweet, but I like revenge, and it's excellent that you can put the words together. Jenn Music Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Females Category:1998 Births